L is a what!
by XthirteenX
Summary: When two people show up and reveal a crucial fact about L, Light finds himself falling for the detective and what if L feels the same? Discontinued for now.


_I got this idea a long time ago and I'm finally typing it up! _

_Disclaimer: i own nothing but my own characters Lei and Riku if i did why would i be here?_

_I love reviews they make me happy so make me happy with reviews and i will update sooner. plus tomorrow is my birthday so we are having a party today I'm now 13!!! woooohoooo! ...i like muffins... please R&R  
_

_xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX_

While L sat in his usual swirly chair and the other members of the force looked through the piles of paperwork that L had assigned to them Light stared of into space thinking of the detective. Though L had his strange habits he also seemed very feminine to Light, though it seemed as though he was the only one who had noticed. The monitor of L's computer blinked and a calligraphy W popped up.

"Ryuzaki I must warn you that Lei and Riku just showed up and are headed up to your floor this minute." Watari warned and L bolted up quickly.

"Um Ryuzaki who are Lei and Riku?" Light asked watching L shake in anticipation. L stayed silent and watched the door. Soon after the door burst open and a male and female both ran in startling Matsuda causing him to drop the stack of papers in his hands.

"Hey which one is our little L-chan? Hmm, that one!" the girl declared pointing to L. L sighed as the two ran towards him.

"Hey girly!" the female shouted hugging L.

"What's up girlfriend?!" the boy asked wrapping an arm around L's waist as the girl let him go, and pulled him closer to his body. The boy quickly kissed L's cheek before L could hit him the task force looked stunned.

"Good disguise by the way I almost didn't recognize you!" the girl smiled.

"You guys ruin everything!" L shouted in a very un-L-like voice more feminine.

"Yea but that's why you love us! Oh and you need to change into better clothes. Lets go." the girl stated and began to lead L into the room that L and Light shared. The boy smirked and started to follow them and Light was being dragged against his will.

"Riku you stay out and you... oh well lets hook you to a chair or something." the girl murmured when she saw the handcuff. L unlocked the cuffs and hooked them onto Light's father's arm. The girl dragged L into the room and locked the door behind them. The task force stood in a shocked silence. A few minutes later the girl walked back out and made large exaggerated motions with her hands.

"Presenting the real L!" she shouted. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. She turned around and pulled L into the room but their was a few large differences in appearance.

L wore a tight three-quarter sleeved shirt much like his own or should I say her own L had a chest. She also wore tight blue jeans that showed off her thin legs. And her hair was mostly the same only smother and wasn't pointing off in random directions. Under L's eyes which appeared much less wide were no dark circles and her eyes were a deep blue.

The task force gasped except Light who just blinked in astonishment. L shifted uncomfortably under their gazes.

"Wow you are so pretty!" Matsuda exclaimed breaking the silence that hovered over the group. L's cheeks flushed bright pink and stared at the ground.

"Thanks." she murmured.

"So L the worlds greatest detective is a ... girl?" Chef Yagami said in disbelief.

"I guess I have some explaining to do don't I?" L asked glancing up at them. They all nodded in sync.

"First why did you pretend to be a boy when you clearly aren't?" Sochiro started.

"Well would you have really believed me if you walked in to meet L and saw a 19 year old girl with a sugar addiction?" L asked. A few of the shook their heads.

"Fine but why did you act the way you did instead of what we would expect?"

"Well simple I was board. Plus it would have been so boring to act all official and uptight." she smiled. The first part reminded Light of something or someone and strangely he wanted to pick up an apple and toss it in the air but of course he refrained from doing so.

"And while you were handcuffed to my son. How did that work?"

"No way! Our little L is growing up!" the girl shouted.

"No! I took precautions. The chain was long enough that we could use the bathroom while the other was outside the door." she explained.

"Lastly who are these people?" the chef finished.

"Oh we all grew up in the same orphanage. The guy over in the corner acting like an emo on crack is my ex-boyfriend Riku. And this is his sister Lei." L explained chucking at Riku who had a stoic expression but was bouncing up and down.

"Wait L you never told me you grew up in an orphanage." Light mused.

"Yea my parents were both killed when I was 4. I watched them die they were strangled and beaten but I don't remember anything else about them." L smiled sadly Light had a shocked expression.

"I'm so sorry." Light couldn't think of how hard that would be.

"It's fine I don't really even know them so its kind of hard to miss them plus I have Watari."

"So do you still want to work with me ,L, or work on your own?" L asked back to business. The members looked at one another then at L. The chef stepped forward and began to give his answer.

"We would like to..." _to be continued._

_xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX_

_thanx for reading i promise to update if you like it! also read my other story for death note please!  
_


End file.
